Emerald Outlaw
Emerald Outlaw is a series based off One Piece with slight changes. It also has references to another famous anime series, Dragonball. Story For years the Goverment, Known as the Army of Blue have been fighting against the Pirates and Outlaws which are known as the Golden outlaws (As these are the colours of the Swords both Armies use). One outlaw, known as the King of Pirates and Outlaws put his greatest of treasures in an area in the center of the world's map. If any powerful pirate gets to that treasure and shows their skill by defeating the King in battle will become the new Outlaw King. One person wanting to achive this title is the famous Outlaw, Soun K. Gorou who like the Outlaw King, weilds an Emerald sword. His dream is to become the King and to find his real father. On the way he makes new friends that join him: The swordsman Pirro, the thief and navigator Nama, the marksman Kulop, the chef Sunjai, the reindeer doctor Cliaopper, the archeiologist Neko Rubien, the cyborg Frankui and the Skeleton musician Briukk. The Devil Fruit are replaced by Sea God's Fruits that give the users great powers but take away their ability to swim. Sagas and episodes Buuji Saga The outlaw Gorou starts out on his quest to become the Outlaw King and becomes friends with Ranno, Pirro and Nama but akes enemies such as the Government, Fluamei, Mujackun the Majician and Buuji the Clown. #Emerald warrior #Fire power #First mate #First Heist #Thief Vs Thief #Gorou's story #The Majician's troops #Power of Majic #Mind control #Mujackun's last show #Buuji the Clown #Clowning around #Cut into pieces #Buuji's weakness #Emerald battle Dr Nichori Saga Gorou goes to an island where he meets a student of Dr Nichori, Kulop but Nichori is revealed to be trying to take over the world when his student Karuro attacks. #Pirro's tradgic past #Kulop the clever #Claws of fury #Karuro's master #Dodging dance #Ranno the traitor #Gorou Vs Nichori #Gorou's final plan #Kulop's new life Don Kriegonein Saga The Emerald Outlaws go to a restauraunt at sea where they meet the chef Sunjai, however, their meals are interuppted when the restauraunt ship is boarded by the evil Pirate Don Kriegonein. #Restauraunt Ship #Duel of the Swordsmen #Mirohawki's evil twin #Kriegonein the Cruel #Undefeatable monster #Blitz-Kriegonein #Blown away Arseasaw Saga The Emerald Outlaws are shocked when Nama steals all their money and gives it to her master, Arseasaw. The Emerald outlaws then attempt to kill Arseasaw and save Nama from being his slave. #Robbed #Nama's master #Story of Slavery #Emeralds Vs Fishmen #The changing Fishman #New stratergy #Gorou Vs Arseasaw #Trophy Fish Ousama town Saga The emerald outlaws arrive in Ousama town, the believed birthplace of the Outlaw King. When spotted they don't only have the Government and Blue army to deal with but an old enemy as well. #Home of the King #Touring the town #The chase begins #Old enemy returns #Buuji's new ally #Beat up Buuji #Sailing North Freezinua Saga The Emerald outlaws arrive on the North East land of Freezun. They then try to help the reindeer Cliaopper and his friends overthrow the opressive King and free the Kingdom. #Low temprature #Blacksmith and Doctor #The King's tower #First floor fighters #Ninja of the second floor #Humanbot the friendly #Third times the Monster #Freeze King #Humanbot's untiely end #Power of the Emerald sword #Death of the King #A new rival? Lizarond Saga The Ayastaria princess Bivini asks the Emerald outlaws for help beating the evil mastermind Lizarond and his company of warriors Ranks of the Lizard. #Request of help #Ranks of Lizarond #Identity of the beautiful woman #The desert kingdom #Gorou's brother #Unlucky warrior #13 #The soldiers of the Ranks #Pirro Vs #5 #Phell Vs Miss un #Captured emeralds #Sunjai saves the day #Battle against billions #Goru Vs Lizarond #Hooked #Stratergy plan #Emeralds against Ranks #Battle of kicks #Stoned #Rematch against Lizarond #Spirit of the Swords #A failing plan #Unexpected boost #Fall of Lizarond's plot #Goodbye Ayastaria #A New ally Robo Army Saga The Emerald outlaws come across a new enemy called Roberto Luckii who plans to help Dr Geraldo create Robotic humans strong enough to conquer the world. #A dangerous enemy #Un-Luckii Gorou #Savage beating #Attack of the Zaon warriors #Rematch #Equal opponents #Gorou transforms #Luckii's luck runs out #Robotic rampage #Life drain #New ally: Frankui #Gorou Vs Hu-Bots #Scrap heap 10 Mighty Warlord Saga After defeating two of the ten mighty warlords: Lizarond and Roberto Luckii; Gorou decides to face the others to prove he's strong enough to become the Outlaw King. #Battle against the 13 #Unbelievable beauty #A strong ally #Warlord loves Outlaw #Weight of a giant #Ertquake bounce #Darkness warrior #Power of senses #The Skeleton musician #White Warrior #Whitebeard's notable ally #Pirro's ultimate challenge #Brother Vs Brother #Death of the Swordsman brothers #The true greatest swordsman #Pirro, the ultimate swordsman? #Prince of warriors #Gorou Vs Vigaetua #Going ape #Warriors transform #The second level of power #Gorou's ultimate transformation #Vigaetua's mixed form #Oozaru stone #Emeralds Vs Government #Frankui's sacrifice Outlaw King Saga Gorou approaches the King's treasure bringing his dream close to reality but he'll have to face his brother who wants the treasure and title as well plus the Outlaw King himself. #Approaching dream #Brother's battle #Gorou Vs King #Ultimate battle #Father revealed #Whitebeard the traitor #Ship's funeral #Emeralds Vs Whites #Family loss #Gorou's powerful rage #Vigaetua's help #Conclusion Characters *Soun K. Gorou-The main protagonist of the story and son of Soun K. Barduackon, the outlaw King. *Pirro-An expert swordsman who is training to be the best. He joins Gorou in order to search for the world's greatest swordsman. *Nama-A thieving woman and former member of the Arseasaw pirates and third member of the Emerald outlaws. *Kulop-A novice inventor in the eyes of his teacher but a skilled one in the eyes of everyone else. He specializes in long range weapons. *Sunjai-A well known chef who worked at the Barateiae. He specializes in using his feet to fight. *Cliaopper-A reindeer who ate the Human stone. He is a doctor who helps the emerald outlaws at any time. *Neeko Rubien-A former member of the Ranks of the Lizard orginisation. She can use her Hand Stone's powers to create hands on any surface. She is also an archaeologist. *Frankui-A creation of Dr Geraldo who was given free will. He joins the emerald outlaw but later destroys himself to kill 10 fleets of government soldiers. *Briukk-A skeleton musician that joins the emerald outlaws. He is later destroyed during the final battle against the Blue army. *Ranno-A pirate who journeyed with Gorou. He was a member of Karrao's outlaw group but later turned against them and was killed. *Fluamei-A warrior who Gorou fights in a tournament. He ate half of the Fire Stone and turn his body into flames. He is later killed by Piros D. Ace in order for him to obtain all of the Fire Stone. *Outlaw King-The King of all outlawed people who is also the father of Soun K. Gorou. He and Soun K. Barduackon are the same person but are usually split into separate people in order for people to not get suspicious of his true identity. *Rougue H. Jeunx-A pirate who helped raise Gorou. He is the number 1 of the 10 mighty warlords. He is a skilled swordsman despite losing 1 arm against Whitebeard but is killed by the same warrior near the end of the story. *Piros D. Alice-Mother of Gorou and Ace. She is seen during a flashback of Gorou's childhood. *Mujackun-A magician who brainwashes Gorou. Gorou eventually regains his rationality and kills him. *Buuji-A clown pirate who was friends with Mujackun. He is defeated by Gorou but reappears in Ousama town. *Kiuna-Pirro's childhood friend. She eventually became an outlaw and fought against Pirro who at that time was part of the Blue army but was killed by Ikwahorim. *Dr Nichori-An old scientist regarded as one of the greatest of geniuses. He tries to use his inventions to conquer his home island but is defeated by his apprentice Kulop. *Karuro-Dr Nichori's former pupil. He tries to kill the emerald outlaws and most of the island's civilians. He is defeated by Gorou but escapes back to his pirate crew. *Mirohawki-One of the world's greatest swordsmen and #3 of the 10 great warlords. He defeats Pirro but is beaten in their rematch. He then dies when his evil counterpart Ikwahorim is killed by Pirro. *Ikwahorim-Mirohawki's evil counterpart. He killed Pirro's best friend when he was a young man causing Pirro's quest to track him down. He is eventually killed by Pirro resulting in Mirohawki's death as well. *Don Kriegonein-A mighty pirate lord of the eastern region. He fights using his strength, weapons and armour but is defeated by Gorou. *Arseasaw-A fishman and Nama's former master. His fishmen army is defeated by the emerald outlaws and he is beheaded by Gorou. *Smokar-A captain of the Blue army who is stationed in Ousama town. After his battle with Gorou in that town where he was defeated by Gorou's father Barduackon, he begins to pursue Gorou. He gets promoted to Commodore after the Ayastaria war. Eventually, he retires after he is defeated by the New outlaw king Gorou. *Tuushiji-A Blue army Lieutenant who is under Smokar's command. She is identical to Kiuna in appearance and is a swordsman. She is much lessed skilled than Pirro and because of this wants to pursue him and get her revenge. *Soun K. Barduackon-Gorou's father and the true outlaw king. He ate the God Stone and because of this he can eat as many stones as he can gaining many powers. His favoured power is the ability to control the weather as well as transform into a Dragon. *Freezinua-The evil King of the Northern region. He can create ice and freeze anything. He is eventually killed by Gorou. *Warrior #13-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on the Frieza soldier from Dragon Ball Z. He is easily defeated by Gorou. *Warrior #12-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on the green member of Dodoria's elite from Dragon Ball Z. He is easily defeated by Sunjai and then killed by Lizarond for failure. *Warrior #11-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on the leader of Dodoria's elite from Dragon Ball Z. He is easily killed by Pirro. *Warrior #10-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Orlen from Dragon Ball Z. He is killed by Warrior #6 when protecting Bivini. *Warrior #9-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Appule from Dragon Ball Z. He is easily killed by Warrior #6 when protecting Bivini. *Warrior #8-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Cui from Dragon Ball Z. He is beaten by Chiaolopper and later killed by Lizarond for failure. *Warrior #7-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Dodoria from Dragon Ball Z. He is beaten by Nama and Kulop and is killed by Pirro. *Warrior #6-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Zarbon from Dragon Ball Z and like him he can go into a monster form. He is killed by Gorou and Pirro. *Warrior #5-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Guldo from Dragon Ball Z and like him he can freeze time. He is killed by Nama, Kulop and Pirro. *Warrior #4-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Burter from Dragon Ball Z and like he is incredibly fast. He is defeated by Kulop and is locked in the main prison of the Blue army. *Warrior #3-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Jeice from Dragon Ball Z. He is defeated by Chiaolopper and is locked in the main prison of the Blue army. *Warrior #2-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Recoome from Dragon Ball Z and is sometimes acts in a feminine manner due to the fact that his one piece counterpart Mr 2 Bon Kurei is a transvestite. He is defeated by Sunjai and is locked in the main prison of the Blue army. *Warrior #1-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. His character design is based on Ginyu from Dragon Ball Z and can make his body into steel and stone. Pirro manages to cut through it and defeat him. He is then locked in the main prison of the Blue army. *Miss Deux-A warrior who is part of the Ranks of the Lizard. Her character design is based on Zangya from Dragon Ball Z and can turn her body into spikes. She is defeated by Nama and decides to leave her position and live a normal life. Sea God's Fruits All the God's Fruits are one of three types: Chojinkei (Superhuman system), Dobutsukei (Animal System) or Shizenkei (Nature system) *Gomu Gomu Fruit-Eaten by Soun K. Gorou. It gives the user the ability to stretch their limbs. **Type: Chojinkei *Fire Fire Fruit-Half eaten by Fluamei and the other half eaten by Soun K. Radarz. After Fluamei's death, Radarz eats the other part of the fruit to gain it's full power. It allows the user to control and turn their body into fire. **Type: Shizenkei *Bara Bara Fruit-Eaten by Buuji. It gives the user the ability to spilt their body parts into sections. **Type: Chojinkei *Sube Sube Fruit-Eaten by Elviida. It makes all attacks slip off the user's body. **Type: Chojinkei *Smoke Smoke Fruit-Eaten by Smokar. It allows the user to turn their body into smoke. **Type: Shizenkei *Weather Weather Fruit-Eaten by Soun K. Barduackon. It allows the user to control the weather. **Type: Shizenkei *Wax Wax Fruit-Eaten by Warrior #3 Mark II. It allows the user to create wax. **Type: Chojinkei *Ox Ox Fruit; Model: Bison-Eaten by Doltuun. It allows the user to transform into a Bison or a Bison-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Human Human Fruit-Eaten by Chiaolopper. It allows the user to transform into a human or a Human-Animal (In this case, Reindeer) hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Defence Defence Fruit-Eaten by Jigg Buyo. It allows the user to withstand attacks up to 10x stronger than they are. **Type: Chojinkei *Eat Eat Fruit-Eaten by Freezunia. It allows the user to eat anything and absorb it into their being. **Type: Chojinkei *Beauty Beauty Fruit-Eaten by Warrior #6. It allows the user to gain great beauty but while in their bishonen form they can't use their full power. **Type: Chojinkei *Time Time Fruit-Eaten by Warrior #5. It allows the user to stop time for as long as they can hold their breath. **Type: Chojinkei *Speed Speed Fruit-Eaten by Warrior #4. It allows the user to go at an incredibly fast speed and if done fast enough can create a hurricane. **Type: Chojinkei *Lava Lava Fruit-Eaten by Warrior #3. It allows the user to control and turn into lava. **Type: Shizenkei *Copy Copy Fruit-Eaten by Warrior #2. It allows the user to change into anyone they've seen. **Type: Chojinkei *Spike Spike Fruit-Eaten by Miss Deux. It allows the user to grow spikes on their body. **Type: Chojinkei *Steel Steel Fruit-Eaten by Warrior #1. It allows the user to turn their body into steel. **Type: Chojinkei *Hana Hana Fruit-Eaten by Neeko Rubien. It allows the user to sprout hands on any surface. **Type: Chojinkei *Sand Sand Fruit-Eaten by Lizarond. It allows the user to turn their body into sand. It's effects are stopped if the user gets liquid on them. **Type: Shizenkei *Bird Bird Fruit; Model: Falcon-Eaten by Phell. It allows the user to turn into a falcon or a Falcon-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Dog Dog Fruit; Model: Jackal-Eaten by Chiaka. It allows the user to turn into a jackal or a Jackal-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Yami Yami Fruit-Eaten by War D. Teach. It allows the user to create black holes and darkness. **Type: Shizenkei *Thunder Thunder Fruit-Eaten by Ene. It allows the user to control thunder and lightning. **Type: Shizenkei *Door Door Fruit-Eaten by Bullno. It allows the user to create a door anywhere. **Type: Chojinkei *Dog Dog Fruit; Model: Wolf-Eaten by Taobura. It allows the user to transform into a Wolf or a Wofl-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Ox Ox Fruit; Model: Giraffe-Eaten by Kaiku. It allows the user to transform into a giraffe or a Giraffe-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Cat Cat Fruit; Model: Leopard-Eaten by Roberto Luckii. It allows the user to transform into a Leopard or a Leopard-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Quake Quake Fruit-Eaten by Whitebeard. It allows the user to create earthquakes. **Type: Dobutsukei *Revive Revive Fruit-Eaten by Briukk. It allows the user to be revived after death. Briukk gives half of it to Mirohawki when his evil counterpart dies in order for him not to share the same fate. **Type: Chojinkei *Shadow Shadow Fruit-Eaten by Gecko Murioa. It allows the user to take someone's shadow and gain their strength. **Type: Chojinkei *Heart Heart Fruit-Eaten by Boa Biuty. Allows the user to turn anyone with impure hearts to be turned to stone. **Type: Chojinkei *Himo Himo Fruit-Eaten by Flamindo. Allows the user to create strings to control people with. **Type: Chojinkei *Ice Ice Fruit-Eaten by Akojio. It allows the user to turn into Ice. It is weakened by the Fire Fire Stone. **Type: Shizenkei *Pika Pika Fruit-Eaten by Kizarr. It allows the user to create shining lights and travel at the speed of light. **Type: Shizenkei *Magma Magma Fruit-Eaten by Akaim. It allows the user to change their body into magma. **Type: Shizenkei *Giant Giant Fruit-Eaten by Saikyoku. It allows the user to become a giant. **Type: Chojinkei *Demon Demon Fruit; Model: Oni-Eaten by Swordare. It allows the user to transform into an ogre or an Ogre-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *God God Fruit-Eaten by Soun K. Barduackon. It allows the user to eat as many of the Sea God's fruits as they wish. **Type: All *Lizard Lizard Fruit; Model: Dragon-Eaten by Soun K. Barduackon. It allows the user to transform into a Dragon or a Dragon-Human hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Demon Demon Fruit; Model: Behemoth-Eaten by Behe. It allows the user to transform into the Behemoth but can't become a hybrid. **Type: Dobutsukei *Demon Demon Fruit; Model: Akuma-Eaten by Sata N. Luci. It allows the user to transform into a Demon or a Demon-Human hybrid.